Silent Hill 4: The Room Naruto Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: In my version of Silent Hill 4, Sasuke stars as a man named Henry Townshend who is trapped inside his own apartment building. Will Sasuke ever get out? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill 4: The Room (Naruto Style!) Chapter 1: Nightmare

(NOTE: FROM NOW ON, KARIN WILL BE PLAYING THE PART OF CYNTHIA IN CHAPTER 3 WHEN HE MEETS HER IN THE SUBWAY WORLD. AND I'M NOT A REALLY BIG FAN OF SASUKARIN (BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE LIKE MYSELF DESPISE THE PAIRING BECAUSE SAUSAKU IS BETTER) BUT KARIN FITS A PERFECT ROLE FOR CYNTHIA. IT'S A LITTLE BIT OF SASUKARIN IN THE BEGINNING BUT THE MAIN PAIRING IS ACTUALLY SASUSAKU. BUT I KNOW THAT THERE'S NO KISSING BETWEEN SASUSAKU BUT I PREFER THEIR RELATIONSHIP AS A ROMANTIC ONE IN THIS STORY. AND ALSO, YES SILENT HILL IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITE VIDEO GAMES BUT I'D HAVE TO SAY THAT SILENT HILL 1, SILENT HILL 2, AND SILENT HILL 4 ARE MY FAVORITE SILENT HILL GAMES IN THE SERIES. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! WARNING! THE FOLLOWING STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT BEATEN NOR PLAYED SILENT HILL 4: THE ROOM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THANK YOU.)

Story:  
In my version of Silent Hill 4, Sasuke stars as a man named Henry Townshend who is trapped inside his own apartment building. Will Sasuke ever get out? R&R Please.

It was two years ago that Sasuke Uchiha moved into Room 302 of South Ashfield Heights, an apartment building in the medium-sized city of Ashfield. Sasuke was happy and enjoying his new life.

But five days ago, soemthing strange happened. He began to have nightmares every night. But there was also one more thing that seemed rather strange to him... he couldn't leave Room 302.

When Sasuke woke up, his room had been bloodstained. As he got up out of bed, he walked to his living room. When he walked to his living room, he saw a male ghost zomnbie come out of his wall as he fell on the ground and did terrifying zombie moans. This man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki who the previous occupant of Room 302. When he fell on the ground, it felt like he was trying to call for help only to turn into a ghost zombie.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill 4: The Room (Naruto Style!) Chapter 2: Sasuke Awakens

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he realized that he had a nightmare (as usual). "Oh man... what a dream. What happened last night?" asked Sasuke out loud.

After Sasuke woke up, he decided to call someone on his telephone. He then dialed 555-2195 only to realize that the phone was still not working. "It's still not working... I pushed the buttons and everything." said Sasuke to himself as he hung up the phone.

A few seconds later...

As Sasuke was about to leave the room by walking away, he noticed that the phone suddenly started to ring. He then answered it and said, "Hello?" as a woman on the other line said, "Help... me...". "What the... the cord's cut." said Sasuke as he picked up the telephone.

After Sasuke started walking near the front door. "Five days ago... that's when I had the nightmare. And since then... I haven't been able to get out of my room. The phone doesn't work, the TV doesn't work... and nobody can even hear me when I try to yell to them for help... my whole world has suddenly turned upside down... my door's chained up... the windows are sealed shut... and on top of that, someone chained the door from the inside. How on earth am I going to get out of here?" asked Sasuke to himself. Suddenly, some red words appeared on the door and a man's name was under it.

It read:

"Don't go out! ~ Orochimaru."

Sasuke then looked at the door and said, "What the heck? What in the world is going on here?" as he heard something drop to which he saw what had dropped outside of his door.

Of courrse, there was a woman named Sakura Haruno who was Sasuke's neighbor from Room 303 who lived next door to Sasuke. "That's Sakura Haruno from next door." said Sasuke to himself. Sakura then picked up the items that she had dropped and said, "Oh man... I hope my luck changes before the party..." as she walked away.

Suddenly, a big crashing noise came from the bathroom. "What the fudge was that?" asked Sasuke to himself as he went to investigate what the noise was that was coming from his bathroom as he walked inside the bathroom.

When he got inside the bathroom, he noticed a strange hole that had appeared. "What... the heck?" asked Sasuke out loud as he took a peek in the hole. "Is s-somebody in there? I wonder if I can get out this way?" asked Sasuke as he went inside the hole and crawled in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hill 4: The Room (Naruto Style!) Chapter 3: Sasuke... Meet Karin

(NOTE: I AM NOT A SASUKARIN FAN BUT I THOUGHT KARIN WOULD FIT CYNTHIA'S PERSONALITY DUE TO THE WAY THAT SHE ACTS ALL SEXY AROUND HENRY. ALSO, I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP ON SOMETHING. WHEN SASUKE ENTERS THE SUBWAY WORLD, WHO SHOULD PLAY JASPER: KABUTO, KIBA, MADARA/TOBI OR SASORI? (AND NO I DO NOT MEAN THE ONE WHEN HE'S IN HIS HIRUKO FORM, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE REAL SASORI.) ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. OH, AND ONE MORE THING: HAKU WILL PLAY OROCHIMARU AS A CHILD (WELL, PRETEND THAT HAKU IS OROCHIMARU AS A CHILD, OKAY?) BECAUSE THERE CAN'T POSSIBKY BE ONE OROCHIMARU THAT'S YOUNGER AND ONE THAT'S OLDER, RIGHT?)

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself on a descending escalator in a subway. "What... the... heck...?" asked Sasuke out loud.

After he got off of the escalator, he ran into a red-haired woman with red eyes, glasses, a purple shirt, and black pants. "Who are you...? What's your name...?" asked the woman as she turned around to introduce herself. "Sasuke. And you?" asked Sasuke as he introduced himself to the woman. She then laughed and said, "Huh? This is my dream and you don't even name? It's Karin." as she introduced herself as Karin. "Your dream?" asked a confused Sasuke. "That's right. This is just a dream. And a really terrible one, too. I hope I wake up soon." said Karin. "So you think this is a dream, huh?" asked Sasuke. "Well if it's not a dream, then what is it? Anyway, I want to get out of here but I can't find the exit." said Karin as she walked to Sasuke and turned him around to face her. "Say... will you help me find it? I'm kind of scared all alone. I'll do a "special favor" for you later." said Karin as she caressed his lips with her right index finger as if she were about to kiss him. "It's just a dream so I might as well have some fun." said Karin as she walked away from Sasuke as the two of them started searching for the exit.

Just then, Karin was not feeling well as she and Sasuke stopped at the restroom. "Wait a minute... I think I'm gonna puke..." said Karin as she ran into the woman's restroom leaving Sasuke alone.

A few hours later...

While Sasuke was waiting for Karin to come out of the bathroom, a pack of dogs came out of the bathroom. A dead dog came out of the bathroom as two other dogs came and sucked the blood out of the dead dog. Even though Sasuke was horrified at what he saw, he decided to kill them.


End file.
